As the Days Go By
by Chronos-Dragon
Summary: REVISED!  I always loved to dream, and by extension to sleep. And then one day I didn't wake up, at least not where I should have. Not as what I should have.


As the Days Go By

Disclaimer: Mass Effect does not belong to me. Lyn however does.

If you want to use her ask.

AN: I have been reading a lot of Mass Effect fanfic lately, and this idea came to me while I was cleaning. So I figured,

what the heck might as well give it a try. I have yet to see something quite like this. Also this is not the first fanfic I have

written but it is the first I have let anyone see, as well as my first attempt in this genre. All my others were sailor moon

crossovers.

If you have any story ideas, or criticism, review and I will take it into consideration. BTW currently looking for ideas for

a better title.

Flames are another form of constructive criticism, if you feel the need to flame me, please do so. Just don't mention

grammar unless you are offering to be my beta.

THIS IS THE REVISED VERSION!

Prologue: As I lay me down to sleep

There was nothing special about that day. I had woken from some wonderful dreams, to find myself in the

much duller real world. It was nothing unusual. It happened at least 3 times a week. The dream part, I always seemed

to wake up into the real world. At least my version of it, which everyone agreed was a little different than the actual

thing. But back to the point. There was nothing that even hinted that today was going to be any different than any other.

I woke up at some ridiculous time in the afternoon, cooked something to eat, played some video games and

daydreamed. When I look back on it maybe the dreams were a little more vivid that day then they had been recently.

But I attributed that to my mind finally having found some inspiration. I was wrong, and I haven't dreamed since then.

Of course I haven't really slept since then either. But yet again, back to what I was saying.

Now I have always believed the world was just a little bit harsher to us dreamers. If only because we spend

so much time in our own little worlds that when reality wants to get our attention she's got to give us one hell of a smack.

And yes, reality is a woman. I can't think of anyone else capable of being that much of a bitch. I thought she had already

given me a smack, ha, no that was just her holding me in place as she winded up for one hell of a swing. Apparently she

doesn't like it when people wish on a star every day of their adult life to someone, somewhere else. So she decided if I

didn't want her, she didn't want me either. And she did it in the most "kind" way. She granted my wish, sort of.

My name is Lyn, and this is my story…

Okay, enough with the Final Fantasy tribute, and on with my day. Normal, yeah that was it. Everything was fine until

about midnight, the middle of my day. I remember all of a sudden feeling extremely dizzy, like the world was spinning

around me. I lost consciousness before I even hit the ground.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Of course, the whole waking up thing is up to interpretation, as I

seemed to be suffering from an out of body experience. I opened my eyes, and saw myself lying in a hospital bed. At

first I thought I was dreaming. Eventually, after the usual tests, I realized that wasn't the case. It was two weeks

before anything happened. I spent the time exploring; it got dull really quick watching the hospital. Never really liked

dramas, and the hospital is host to some of the worst dramas ever made. Perfect example is the soap opera. Exactly

how much of those things are in a hospital? Way to much. So I spent my time exploring D.C. as a ghost. I should have

tried to have fun, visited my family, anything but sit around thinking woe is me. I never realized that I was given that

time to say good-bye.

_At the hospital_

"How is she doctor?"

"Her brainwaves are consistent with someone in a deep sleep. She simply will not wake up." The doctor let out a sigh,

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't know what is wrong. We have been unable to even find out what caused her collapse. We

will try to run more tests. But all the ones so far have all come back normal. We can only advise keeping her in the

hospital for as long as you can. But if there are no changes, you might want to start looking into long term options."

"Thank you, doctor," he grabbed her hand, "if there is nothing else…" he gave the doctor a look.

"Ah, yes. I will be leaving now. Just remember sir, visiting hours are over in an hour," as he walked away he closed the

door to the hospital room. He shook his head as he headed to the nurses station.

"Good day ladies."

"Hello Doctor Gauss, how is the patient in RM. 212?"

"No changes. She has been in the same state for the last two weeks. Have we any word on the most recent blood work?"

"Not yet doctor. I feel sorry for that poor man," the nurse looked to the door of 212.

"He's been here every day from morning to close. He doesn't even look up when we come in the room any more."

_Inside the room_

"Please wake up, Lyn… please…"

AN: okay so that is the prologue. No Mass effect just yet. That starts in the beginning of chapter 1. This was just the

best ending point.

HAVING SERIOUS ISSUES TRYING TO GET THE SPACING RIGHT WHEN I UPLOAD IT! ANY HELP APPRECIATED.


End file.
